Para tomar a Consideración
by neorymre
Summary: Día 2 del Promptatón - Momento Histórico. 5 de Diciembre, 1578, puerto de Valparaíso: El corsario inglés Francis Drake ataca una nave de un comerciante que poseía 75.000 pesos en oro, que traía desde Valdivia. Durante tres días, el corsario y los suyos saquearon la ciudad.


**5 de Diciembre, 1578, puerto de Valparaíso: El corsario inglés Francis Drake ataca una nave de un comerciante que poseía 75.000 pesos en oro, que traía desde Valdivia. Durante tres días, el corsario y los suyos saquearon la ciudad**

Un mal presentimiento lo había llevado a aquél puerto. Doña Marta (su nana) lo había acompañado desde Santiago durante varios días de viaje para asegurarse de que el chico no se perdiera, o se lo llevaran los indios. Manuel insistió en que no era necesario, pues él sabía cuidarse, aunque la mujer no le creyó y lo acompañó de todos modos, pues si algo le pasaba a José Manuel (a pesar de que es una colonia y que difícilmente podía hacerse daño) Antonio la culparía a ella y quién sabe qué castigo le mandaría.

Manuel no era muy alto. A pesar de aparentar once años, era más bajo de lo que un chico 'de su edad' podía llegar a tener; además, era muy delgado, y su cabello castaño, largo hasta los hombros, lo hacían parecer una chica (por lo cual era muy común que tanto los ciudadanos como sus hermanos lo confundieran con una). Y es que la Capitanía General de Chile no era la colonia española más grande, o rica en oro, o desarrollada, o siquiera importante. Simplemente era un gran puerto en el que vivían unas cuantas personas traídas desde España dispuestas a hacer sus haciendas en el lugar.

Había logrado despistar a su niñera escabulléndose entre las personas que cargaban pasaban por ahí. Al llegar a un lugar asolado del puerto, le dirigió una mirada rápida al mar abierto y se sentó en la orilla, esperando a que algo sucediera. No sabía porqué lo hacía; simplemente esperaba, mirando, atento, el horizonte. El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor. El ruido de las olas lo tranquilizaba, los sonidos de los pájaros revolotear a lo lejos lo distraía de su labor, las nubes no parecían querer cubrir el cielo...

No recordaba cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí; pero finalmente cayó rendido y se durmió (despues de todo, tenía el cuerpo de un niño), y no despertó hasta que oyó el primer disparo.

Sobresaltado, se dio cuenta de que el atardecer había llegado y que, acercándose peligrosamente a la desembocadura, un barco (que claramente no era español) estaba bombardeando una nave que sí que era suya.

Manuel corrió rápidamente hacia el lugar. Cuando llegó, de la nave extraña habían bajado personas vestidas como vagabundos (o a eso lo asoció Manuel) que disparaban contra los porteños y se llevaban la mercadería, mientras a lo lejos, de su barco veía salir a más personas con bolsas que llevaban a la otra nave.

El chico vio con horror cómo la mercadería que llegaría hacia el norte (y que le daría unas ganancias injustas, pero ganancias al fin y al cabo) era robada por, nada más y nada menos, que piratas ingleses.

Antonio se lo había advertido: Antes de volver a su casa en el Nuevo Continente (junto con algunos de sus hermanos) le había dicho que tuviera cuidado con los piratas, que ya habían atacado otros puertos de colonias españolas y que disfrutaban llevándose la mercancía para perjudicar a España. De hecho, había oído por ahí que esos piratas habían arribado en la Isla Mocha, más al sur.

Alguien lo tomó por el brazo. Manuel se volteó, pensando que probablemente se trataba de su nana, pero no. Tras él se encontró con un desconocido; un hombre rubio, de ojos verdes, con cejas gruesas y vestido de una manera más 'formal' que los otros hombres, con sombrero muy extraño y una gran chaqueta roja.

—¡Su-Suélteme! —chilló Manuel, intentando librarse de él, aunque el hombre era más fuerte y no lo dejó ir.

—¿Qué hace un niño como tú en un lugar como este? —pregunta el extraño, sonriendo de una manera tan aterradora que Manuel dejó de moverse por el miedo— ¿No deberías estar con tus padres?

—No... No... ¡No soy un niño! —exclama Manuel. El hombre alza una ceja— S... Soy...

—Oh, ya veo —el hombre, sin soltarlo, se arrodilla ante él—. Tú debes ser la Capitanía General de Chile. ¿Por qué no estás en casa de España...?

Manuel lo mira pasmado. —No soy lo suficientemente relevante como para estar allí...

—O sea que no le importas —dice el hombre. Se queda pensando un momento—. Es una lástima. Este puerto está muy bien ubicado. Si España te tomara más en cuenta se habría fijado en lo peligroso que es dejar Valparaíso sin protección.

—¡Yo le dije eso! —ahora, Manuel estaba enfadado, recordando sus conversaciones con el que decía ser su padre— Pero no me hace caso. ¡A él sólo le importa tener más territorio! Si ni siquiera tengo oro, ¿para qué otra cosa me mantendría vivo? Y en unas condiciones horribles...

El extraño escuchaba con atención; no lo había interrumpido y no parecía querer hacerlo, así que Manuel siguió, ya sin importarle que los piratas estuviesen saqueando y bombardeando su puerto.

—¡Y tampoco me quiere llevar con las demás colonias! Tiene a Nueva España y Perú viviendo como reyes mientras que los demás nos morimos de hambre por no tener su maldito oro. ¡Lo odio tanto! No ve que mis tierras son fértiles, ¡podría tener huertos enormes! ¡Pero nooo! ¡Él prefiere el estúpido oro!

De un momento a otro, y sin que se diera cuenta, el extraño lo soltó. Manuel siguió expresando su enojo hablando sobre lo horrible que era España y peteando la tierra de vez en cuando.

—... ¡No sé leer su estúpido idioma! ¡Ya incluso le enseñó a usar la guitarra a Nueva España! Y peor aún, ¡estoy harto de sus peleas con Pueblo Mapuche! Lo hace por diversión, no porque crea que hay algo importante más al sur, estoy seguro. ¡De hecho, estoy aún más seguro de que quiere algo con ella! Ambos son igual de tercos, nunca me escuchan...

Manuel cierra sus puños con fuerza y baja la mirada. No entendía porqué le había dicho todo eso a un extraño, pero se sentía más ligero. Todo lo que no había podido decirle en cara a Antonio se lo estaba diciendo a alguien a quien probablemente no volvería a ver.

O eso creía él.

—Veo que tienes mucho que expresar —dice él, volviendo a mirar su barco durante un segundo. Se incorpora del suelo y le extiende una mano a la Capitanía—. Yo soy el Reino de Inglaterra, pero puedes llamarme Arthur. Supongo que tú también tienes un nombre, ¿no?

—Eh... Bueno... —Manuel mira la mano del pirata. Duda por unos momentos... —S-Soy José Manuel... Pero prefiero Manuel.

Arthur sonríe. Esta vez, Manuel no siente miedo.

—Muy bien, Manuel —le revuelve el cabello y comienza a caminar hacia su barco—. Creo que no será la última vez que nos veamos. Quizás a la próxima considere no bombardear tu puerto... Recuerda que no siempre soy yo quien está en los barcos. Hoy tuviste suerte.

Manuel lo observa irse a paso apresurado, mientras algunas casas ardían y los llantos de las personas inundaban el puerto. Se quedó ahí, pasamado, con la mente en blanco, sin saber cómo reaccionar...

Y sonrió.


End file.
